


Paternal Love

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Leon had been involved with Emma for almost three years, until Leon messed up and now Leon's unaware of a secret... What happens when the secret is revealed and will Leon realise that he needs Emma back?Resi 6 AU
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Paternal Love

Chapter One 

Leon had split up with Emma two years earlier and he had regretted letting her go in the way that he did, Leon still loved Emma and he had not tried to contact her, Leon had fallen into an abyss and he had missed feeling the love he once shared with Emma, Leon still loved Emma and as Leon got the phone call about the attack in China, he knew that it was gonna be messy again, Leon had no idea what might happen on this mission, nor what he might find while over there. 

Leon got ready to head off to China with Helena Harper who turned out to be Emma's aunt but even Leon knew that Emma had been adopted after she was a year old, Leon kept this a secret from Helena for now, when they got to China, seeing the outbreak reminded Leon of Raccoon City when he was a rookie cop, Hunnigan got in touch with Leon in the early hours and told him that he had a daughter that needed a blood transfusion and his blood group was the only match, Leon asked Hunnigan if the little girl's mom was Emma, once Leon got that confirmed, he knew that he had to do it. 

Once Leon got back to DC, he went straight to the hospital where Emma was with their daughter, Leon saw the doctor who told him more about Amelia's health and how the blood transfusion could save her life and Leon gave blood to save his daughter, Leon was also allowed to see his daughter in a private room, Leon opened the door and went inside, he saw Emma sitting up on their young daughter's hospital bed as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Emma and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up and saw Leon there, Emma stood up as Leon hugged her close to him, Emma rested her hand on Leon's lower back as he comforted her in his arms. 

Emma looked to Leon as he told her that he'd done the blood transfusion for their young daughter as Emma softly sniffled as Leon comforted her close to him, Emma told Leon that she was scared to tell him about Amelia and as Leon put his hand on her cheek, Leon told Emma that he wanted to be a proper part of their daughter's life, Emma saw how serious Leon was about being involved in their daughter's life and Emma agreed to allow Leon into their daughter's life. 

Leon sat up on the bed as he watched over his daughter as Emma got some sleep on the couch in the room, Leon watched over his daughter as he knew that she was just like him, Leon smiled as his little girl opened her eyes and Leon noticed they were blue just like his, as Leon told Emma that she was awake, as Emma went over to her little girl as she looked to her mom when she told Amelia that her dad was in the room, as Amelia looked to her dad as she smiled, Leon was happy to get the chance to have a bond with Amelia. 

Following day Leon woke up in his daughter's hospital room as Leon heard Amelia call for her daddy, Leon softly smiled as he went over to his little girl, Amelia reached out to her dad as he gently held her close to him, Leon was glad to be able to hold his daughter for the first time, Emma woke up a couple hours later and she saw the bond between Leon and their daughter, Emma was happy seeing Leon bonding with their daughter, Emma went over to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's shoulder as he looked up and softly smiled, Emma realised that she still loved Leon, once Amelia was asleep again as Leon and Emma sat on the couch talking as Leon placed his hand on Emma's cheek as she looked to him just as Leon kissed her, when Emma kissed Leon too as he held her close to him as they kissed, Emma had missed being close to Leon, as Emma told this to Leon as he admitted that he felt the same towards her, when Leon suggested that they get back together to be a proper family with their young daughter. 

Emma stayed close to Leon as they reconnected with each other again after being apart for two years, Leon placed a soft kiss on Emma's neck as she cuddled close to Leon as he smiled when Emma told Leon that she wanted to be with him again, Leon smiled as he softly kissed her, Emma smiled in their kiss as Leon was happy that he and Emma were back together, Emma smiled as she noticed that Amelia was awake as she got up to see her daughter as Emma held her daughter close to her, when Leon went over to Emma as he wrapped both arms around Emma as he loved the close bond. 

Few days later Emma was allowed to take Amelia home from hospital, once back home Emma got Amelia settled again as she called Leon and told him that she was home with Amelia as he asked to see his little girl, Emma told Leon that he could come over to see her and build up the bond and Leon agreed, an hour later Leon went over to Emma's apartment and once she let him inside, Amelia saw her dad and went to him as Leon gently lifted her up as she cuddled into her daddy's chest as Leon loved getting to spend time with his daughter, later that night once Leon put Amelia into her bed for the night, Leon appeared as he went over to Emma and wrapped both arms around her from behind as she leant against him, Leon softly placed a kiss behind her left ear, Emma turned to face Leon as she kissed him, which lead to their kiss turning into passion as Leon gently put Emma against the wall as he kissed her with a deep passion, Emma had missed this with Leon as she fumbled to unbutton his dark blue shirt, as Leon helped with unbuttoning his shirt, Leon took it off and tossed it to the couch as Emma put her hands on Leon's bare chest as he kissed her neck lovingly while his hands wandered over her chest and sides, Emma wanted Leon as she felt his hands unbutton her blouse slowly as he kissed her neck with a passion. 

Leon smiled softly as Emma led Leon to her bedroom, as Leon softly smiled when he kissed her lovingly as they ended up on her bed together as Emma had her hands on his lower back as he kissed her with a passion as Emma smiled as they ended up having fun together, afterwards Emma was cuddled close to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's bare chest as she stayed close to Leon as he softly cuddled Emma close to him as Leon was happy to be close to Emma again as he loved her, Emma looked to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's chest as he softly smiled as he rested his hand on her waist as he kissed her softly, Emma was happy with Leon as he put a soft loving kiss on her cheek, Emma knew how much Leon meant to her, Leon then tells Emma that he wants to wake up next to her everyday, when Emma suggested to Leon that he moves in and Leon agreed, he rolled Emma on to her back as he leant down and kissed her with passion, his hand resting on her thigh as he kissed her, just as it led to more fun between them, Emma loved Leon and she knew just how special he was to her. 

Emma woke up the following morning and she noticed how peaceful Leon was beside her, Emma knew that Leon was the love of her life and always would be, Emma stayed close to Leon as she put a featherlight kiss on his arm as he slept in her bed, Leon softly sighed in his sleep as he stayed close to Emma while in bed together, Leon woke up as she cuddled Emma close to him as he kissed her lovingly as Emma softly smiled in their loving kiss, Leon lovingly smiled as he whispered something in her ear as Emma snuggled close to Leon while in bed together. 

Leon sat up in their bed as he gave Emma a loving massage as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her as he grazed her cheek with his knuckles lovingly as Emma loved how close Leon was towards her as Emma had her hand on Leon's bare chest lovingly as Emma went to check on their daughter as she was awake and Emma smiled as Amelia went straight to her daddy as Leon cuddled Amelia close to him, Emma knew how happy their little girl was to be close to her dad, Leon loved his family with Emma as she stayed close to Leon and their young daughter Amelia, Emma loved her family with Leon, as Amelia cuddled close to her mom and dad, Emma knew how close they were as she knew how much their family meant to both her and Leon. 

Emma was happy to be with Leon again as she had missed their closeness, Leon smiled as he stayed close to his family with Emma as he kissed her lovingly as she smiled in their kiss, Leon was close to Emma and their little girl as she was cuddled in close to them both, Emma was glad that she was with Leon again, Leon loved being with Emma as he kissed her lovingly, later that day as Leon spent time with his daughter while Emma had some time to herself, Leon knew how much his little girl meant to him, Leon cherished every minute with his daughter and he would always be there for her and Emma too. 

Later that night, Leon went back to his place and as Emma told Leon that he should have his stuff here and Leon knew she was right as he agreed, Leon gently wrapped his arms around Emma and gave her a loving kiss as she smiled in their loving kiss, Leon told Emma that he would always love her, upon hearing that made Emma show Leon just how much she loved him, Leon was happy with Emma and he knew that she was the love of his life and he loved their daughter Amelia too, Emma was glad that she was with Leon again as he kissed her before he left to go back to his apartment to get his stuff, Leon got back to Emma's place a couple hours later with his stuff, as Emma smiled knowing that Leon was where he was meant to be, Leon went over to Emma and he wrapped both arms around her as he kissed her neck lovingly while his hands wandered underneath her top, Emma lightly shivered at Leon's touch, he whispered something naughty in her ear as Emma told Leon that she wanted that, as Leon smirked as he teased Emma as he kissed her neck lightly as he put a lovebite on her neck as she softly gasped in pleasure as Leon unbuttoned her top as he removed it as his hands wandered over her as Leon loved Emma, he led her over to the couch by the fire as Leon was on top of her as he kissed her with passion. 

Afterwards Emma cuddled close to Leon as he lovingly put his hand on her arm as he kissed her forehead softly as Emma smiled softly, Leon was happy with Emma as she snuggled close to Leon as he carried her to their bed, Leon gently put Emma on their bed as he wrapped the duvet over her as Leon joined her in their bed as he got closer to Emma as he put kisses on her shoulder blades as she softly gasped while Leon kissed her back as he showed her love, Emma loved how romantic Leon was towards her as Leon rested his hand on her thigh as Emma loved how passionate Leon was towards her, as Leon put his hand on Emma's waist as he kissed her neck lovingly, Emma loved how passionate Leon was towards her. 

Leon held Emma lovingly close to him while in bed together, Leon feel asleep cuddled close to him as Emma loved being close to Leon as they slept in their bed together, Emma loved Leon and she knew just how happy she was to be his again. 

What happens in part 2?


End file.
